


I Like Both

by A_Trickster_God



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, caleb is bisexual, lilith is supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Trickster_God/pseuds/A_Trickster_God





	I Like Both

I Like Both

It had been like any other day in Forgotten Hollow for the Vatore siblings. It was early in the evening when Caleb had made his way downstairs and was ready to head out, only to be seen by Lilith who was sat on the sofa waiting for him. He had been acting strangely recently and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She had heard him sneaking about upstairs and decided tonight was the night she would get answers out of him.

“You’re sneaking out again?” Lilith snarled at him. Caleb had been going out a lot more recently and he wasn’t coming back until late at night or sometimes even the next morning. Lilith wouldn’t normally be so worried about her brother, but she was concerned he had got himself into trouble or was doing something he shouldn’t. 

Caleb rolled his eyes at Lilith as he turned to face her. “I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” He replied in a harsh tone. 

“Maybe it’s because you’re always going out without bothering to tell me where you are or when you’ll be back. I’m sick of you sneaking around, Caleb. Tell me what’s been going on. Now!” Lilith was now standing and made her way closer to her brother. It wasn’t uncommon for her to raise her voice when angry.

Caleb let out a small laugh and shook his head. “I’m not a child, Lilith. I can do what I want. You’re not my mother, so stop acting like it. Maybe I’m fed up with you always needing to know what I’m doing. Maybe I just want time away from you.” Caleb could feel himself getting angrier so he took one last look at Lilith and left the house, slamming the door on the way out. 

Lilith stood in the doorway for a few seconds, surprised at Caleb’s outburst before deciding to follow him. She could sense where he had gone was worried about what he would be doing. It was unlike him to get angry or argue with her when provoked. This only made her more determined to find out what was wrong with her brother.

She followed Caleb all the way into Glimmerbrook and watched, hidden outside as he went into the Elixirs and Brews Bar at the edge of the town. Lilith watched in confusion as he sat down at one of the tables, seemingly waiting for someone. A smile crossed her face as she thought that he had finally found himself a girlfriend. It had been too long since he had gone out on a date and enjoyed himself. Maybe going out with her would help him get back to normality. She carefully kept herself out of sight for a few more minutes until she saw Caleb stand from his chair and greet… a man?

Lilith rose slightly from her position, confused as to what her brother was doing. Why had he come all this way and why was he meeting a guy. She carried on peering through the window and watched as they got drinks from the bar and returned to the table. The area was quiet so she didn’t worry too much about being seen from outside, not that she knew anyone around here anyway. After ten minutes of watching her brother drink and laugh with the man she went to go in to confront him about what he was doing when she saw something else. 

Caleb had smiled softly at the man and placed his hand on top of the other mans. She watched intently as the other man looked down at their hands. Lilith looked on, worried that Caleb was going to get himself into a fight or something for drinking plasma in such a public place. She quickly removed that thought because Caleb didn’t even drink from people, that was part of the deal they made. He wasn’t even using his alluring ability. She was brought out of her thoughts when the other man moved his hand slightly and interlocked their fingers together. Lilith looked on in shock as she watched her brother give the man another smile. All her thoughts stopped when she saw them lean in closer and Caleb gave the man a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Lilith stumbled backwards at what she just saw. Thoughts were racing through her mind as she quickly made her way back to their house in Forgotten Hollow. Caleb was gay? He had never seemed interested in men before, she thought to herself. Why didn’t he talk to me about it? She managed to get into the house and sit down in the front room, her mid swimming with questions and memories of when they were mortal. She waited up for hours until Caleb finally returned home shortly before midnight.

When Caleb returned back he noticed that the lights were still on. He walked into the house confused as to why Lilith was still in this late. She wasn’t a day walker like he was and normally went out during the evenings.

“Lilith? Are you still in?” He asked concerned as he closed the door quietly behind him. He turned the corner into the front room and saw Lilith sat on one of the chairs looking angry. Caleb rolled his eyes as he sat on the sofa opposite her.

“Are you still mad about what I said? It’s not like you to hold a grudge.” He sneered at her.

Lilith leaned forward in her chair. “I followed you Caleb.” She stated simply. Caleb’s eyes widened and the smirk fell from his face. He stood quickly from the sofa and started to pace the room.

“Why would you do that? What did you see?” Caleb asked angrily, stopping in front of his sister and staring down at her.

“Don’t get angry with me, Caleb. If you had been honest with me in the first place, then I wouldn't have had to follow you.” She shouted. She rose from her seat and forced Caleb back against the wall. 

“And just what is that supposed to mean? I have every right to be angry, you stalked me.” Caleb pushed Lilith backwards and started pacing the room again, biting his thumb as he went.

“I’m saying you should have just told me that you’re gay.” Lilith finally snapped. Caleb stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her.

“What did you just say?” His voice was quiet and dangerous.

“I saw you kiss him,brother.” Lilith’s tone had softened somewhat as she spoke.

Caleb took a few deep breaths before leaving the house for the second time that evening, once again slamming the door behind him. He didn’t want to risk going back to Glimmerbrook, so he instead went across the road and stayed with Inna Cents and her mates for the night. He was worried about continuing his relationship, unsure of whether it would be the right thing to do. 

As morning slowly rolled around, Caleb left Widowshild House with Inna closely behind. Unbeknownst to them Lilith saw them leave and watched from her window across the street. Lilith knew the history between Caleb and Inna and she walked away from the window concerned when she saw her brother lean in to kiss Inna before making his way back to their house. 

Caleb had walked through the door as she neared the bottom of the stairs. She stopped where she was and sat down gently. Caleb was the first to speak.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke quietly. “I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. I do understand that you were just worried about me.” He gave her a quick smile before walking into the front room and sitting on the sofa.

Lilith got up from her spot on the stairs and sat next to her brother on the sofa. “I’m sorry for following you last night.” She said sincerely. “And for getting angry.” 

Caleb nodded in response, unable to look her in the eye. Sensing his discomfort, Lilith decided to ask what she wanted to last night.

“Caleb.” She started slowly. He turned his head to look at her. “Why didn’t you feel like you could talk to me?” She noticed Caleb’s brief look of confusion before clarifying. “About your sexuality.” She finished quieter than before. 

Caleb let out a deep breath and looked away. He kept his attention on his hands as he replied. “I was worried. Worried that you’d think I was wrong or that you wouldn’t support me.” He blind a few tears from his eyes as he felt his sister shift beside him.

“You know I could never hate you Caleb. I will always support you and I don’t care if you’re gay, I just want you to be happy.” She spoke softly and took one of his hands into her own to comfort him. Before Caleb had the chance to respond she spoke again. “So, why were you kissing Inna Cents this morning?” She asked with mild disappointment in her tone.

Caleb’s head turned quickly to look at her, anger flashing in his eyes. “How do you know about that?” He asked sharply, snatching his hand back from her. 

“I saw you out the window when I was opening the curtains this morning.” She said annoyed at his anger.

Caleb shook his head, his anger quickly dissipating. “I’m not gay, Lilith.” He started, but was interrupted.

“Caleb, you don’t have to hide yourself.” Lilith pushed in but was quickly silenced by Caleb standing from the sofa. He started to pace again before continuing.

“I’m bisexual. I like both.” He said, coming to a stop by the window. Without facing his sister, he continued. “I kissed her because I didn’t think the other relationship would go anywhere. I didn’t think it would make me happy.” He closed his eyes briefly before turning around and sitting on one of the chairs opposite Lilith.

“You can’t be serious, Caleb. I could see you were more happy from ten minutes in that bar than you have been in years.” She started. “I am sorry for following you, but I wanted to make sure you weren’t in any trouble. I’m happy you found someone that can make you smile like that though, brother. Now you've spent the night with Inna, of all people.” She stated the last part in anger, but it dissipated when she saw Caleb wipe a tear from his eye. 

“I will try to be more honest with you, Lilith and I’m sorry for worrying you.” Caleb said softly, finally looking at his sister. "And, just for the record, I only stayed over at her house because I didn't know what to say to you. I didn't sleep with her." He said, cheeks flushing slightly.

“So, who is this guy then?” Lilith asked as she leaned forward in her chair.

Caleb had the ghost of a smile on his lips as he spoke. “Their name is Morgyn.”

“Their?” Lilith interrupted, confused.

Caleb nodded. “Yes. Morgyn is non-binary and prefers to use gender neutral pronouns.” He explained quickly.

Lilith nodded in understanding. “So why exactly do you think this isn’t going to make you happy?” She was confused again at her brothers thoughts.

He let out an unhappy sigh and kept his gaze directed towards the floor. “Because.” He started, but changed his mind. “What if I'm not good enough?” He said in almost a whisper.

Lilith shook her head this time. “Why would you think that. Caleb, Morgyn was just as happy as you were from what I could see. People don’t go on dates with someone they don’t think is worth their time.” She knelt down on the floor in front of him and took his hands in her own. “If this works out between you both, then that’s great. But if it doesn’t, you’ll find someone else. Don’t throw this away Caleb. Not when you both clearly love each other.” She let go of her brothers hands and pulled him into a hug. 

“Alright. I’ll give it a go. And I promise that I’ll do it properly.” Caleb replied as he wrapped his arms around his sister, feeling calm and safe.


End file.
